Sweet, sweet heartkiller
by mowritessongfics
Summary: I guess that I should have kissed her then.


Another Ethina song-fic! Songs just constantly inspire me. Even though it has been a while since I have made a song-fic for these two. Mainly I've just been so sad that Kristina has been recasted. The girl who plays her is a beauty as well as Lexi, sure, but she doesn't have nearly the talent Lexi does. I'm just always going to be bitter about this. And also Nathan Parsons left GH quite a while ago. I'm just sad. Lexi will always be my Kristina Corinthos-Davis.

All aboard the bitter bus.

Song is Maurine by Say Hi.

I don't own General Hospital nor the song I'm using. Does anyone still even have to say this?

* * *

**Well all this time I guess I wished that I had the time to say it**

Ethan spent a lot of time thinking about Kristina. More time than he was willing to admit. He couldn't help it. A girl as beautiful as she was, was relentlessly chasing after him. At this point it was more than just an ego boost. It was so far past that. He had his fair share of girls hitting on him, but this time it was different. It's been nearly two years, and the girl was still pursuing him. Ethan kept wondering when she was going to give up, but truthfully, he never wanted her too. Maybe that was selfish of him. Maybe it wasn't. He kept trying to deny it to himself, and to everyone else around him, but Ethan liked Kristina. Age was no longer really a factor for them. She was nineteen, he was twenty-four. It didn't seem like such a big difference anymore. Ethan didn't know what he was afraid of. It wasn't Kristina's father, and it wasn't his own. There was literally nothing in the way, and the ball was in his court. Though instead, he just chose to stand there. He couldn't figure out what to do, but he worried that his time was running out. Eventually Kristina would move on, she would have to. Well, he had been telling himself that for a year now, but things were different. Kristina was an adult, and she had boys chasing after her all the time. However she kept rejecting them, and going after Ethan. What was so special about him, he often wondered. Ethan knew that Kristina considered him a hero, but there had to be more too it.

He sighed, staring down at the wooden finish of the bar. The haunted star didn't open until eight, and it was only five. Ethan wasn't even sure why he was here, but it beat staying in his apartment, doing nothing. Even though it wasn't like he was exactly doing anything here, either. He reached over and grabbed a scotch glass, pouring himself some. Ethan took a sip, swallowing hard as the alcohol went down rough. Scotch wasn't his favorite, but it worked. Plus he was getting pretty accustomed too it, because of Luke. He just didn't want to think about Kristina anymore. He was going to drive himself crazy if he kept. She was too young for him, she wanted to go to college, no one would approve of their relationship, it might not last, they were better as friends, it just wouldn't work out. He replayed that in his head over and over again. Maybe if he said it enough times he would actually believe it. Or he would hope.

"Oh good, Ethan! I was hoping you would be here." Kristina called out, walking down the steps and heading right over to the bar.

He was glad that she was toning down her outfits. She was dressed pretty casually, in a blue dress and sandals. Some of her other clothes she wore to impress him were a little over the top, and he was always a little confused about why she thought he was attracted to that certain type. However it did kind of figure that she showed up here. Every time he thought about her, there she was, just around the corner. It happened more often than not, and sometimes the timing would be horrible, but other times he would be wishing to see her.

"Kristina, hey." Ethan greeted her, taking a larger drink of his scotch.

"Starting without me?" She eyed his scotch, lifting an eyebrow as she sat down on of the bar stools. This was very routine for them.

"Wouldn't dream of it. A party can't start without you." He said with a laugh. Maybe her older sister was right, and he was kind of leading her on. He just didn't know how to act with Kristina around. It was just a reflex to flirt, and be relaxed around her. Ethan felt like he could tell Kristina anything, and he knew that she felt the same way about him.

"Does that mean I get a drink?" Kristina joked, biting her lip momentarily.

"No, it doesn't." He teased her back, shaking his head as he swished the scotch in his glass around.

"That's a shame. I was hoping we'd have a good time tonight." She mentioned, with that smirk he knew all too well.

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan laughed, looking up at her, obviously confused. With just a little mixture of worry thrown in, that she would probably notice, too.

"One of my friends is throwing a party. I was hoping that you maybe wanted to come with me?" Kristina batted her eyelashes.

He raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile. "That's a nice offer, Kristina, but I'm working tonight."

The hopefulness and optimism on her face suddenly faded away. "You can't get anyone to cover for you...?"

"Afraid not." Truthfully, he probably could. Ethan just knew that going with Kristina to a party - well it wouldn't be a good idea. He was trying to distance himself from her until he got it in his head that they were to be friends, and nothing more. Ethan didn't want any temptations.

"Or do you just not want to go with me?" Kristina asked, peering up at him.

He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, sitting up straight now instead of leaning over the bar. "You know it's not like that." He tried to assure her. Ethan didn't really like lying to Kristina, but he'd get over it. He's lied to nearly everyone in this town, and what Kristina didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Do I?" She sighed, grabbing her bag from the bar top and setting it in her lap like she was going to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going out of your way to avoid me. Blowing me off and pushing me aside every chance you get." Kristina explained, and it wasn't that far from the truth, Ethan thought.

"C'mon, that's not true..." Ethan tried to assure her, but Kristina didn't look convinced.

"Then maybe you should prove it." Kristina stated, standing up now. "Because that's what it feels like to me." She added, turning around and leaving the Haunted Star.

"Kristina." Ethan trailed off as he called after her, but she didn't turn around, or stop. "Kristina!" He called aloud one more, but it was of no use. Once she was gone, he sighed and finished the last of his scotch in one big gulp. This is when he would regret his choice of declining her offer. However, he did know it was for the best. He knew that if he went with her, she'd get the wrong idea. She'd want something to happen, something that he couldn't do.

He grabbed the bottle of scotch yet again, pouring some into his glass and staring down at the brownish liquid. Ethan looked up when he heard someone enter the Haunted Star, and for a minute, he hoped it was Kristina.

"Trouble in paradise, Dodge?" Luke Spencer asked as he walked down the steps and toward Ethan at the bar.

"What?"

"I saw little miss Kristina Corinthos-Davis leave here in a... mood." Luke chuckled, walking behind the bar and glancing over the alcohol before he took a seat. It was a strong thing of Luke to do, give up booze forever because of what happened.

Ethan nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, we had a little disagreement."

"Want to get it off your chest?" Luke asked. Ever since the accident, he has been spending a lot of time on everyone's problems but his own. If anyone close to him was feeling down, he'd be there to let them spill their guts to him, and he wouldn't judge. He would never judge. Even though it has been over a year, maybe it was his new coping method. His new way of life, maybe. That, and no booze.

"I didn't accept her invite to some party, and she thinks I'm avoiding her. It's nothing really, it'll probably straighten itself out in the next few days." Ethan hoped.

"I'm sure it will. Kristina doesn't seem to be the giving up type."

Ethan laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. "You're telling me."

**I guess that I should have kissed her then, I won't deny she was leaning in**

Everyone made mistakes. Some small, some huge. If no one admitted to ever making a mistake, they were absolutely lying. Ethan knew that he made more mistakes than most. Misjudging things a lot when he was younger. Underestimating people. Luckily for him, he has grown up a lot since then - learning and experiencing more. A majority of his cons went off without a hitch, but sometimes he'd mess up. Make a mistake, and nearly get caught. His days of being just a con man were long over, however. He had a family, a home, and a real job. Ethan never thought he'd settle down, really all that was missing was a girl he was serious about. Only thing was... that wasn't exactly _missing_. At the same time though, it was. Maybe he should just leave it at that instead of continuing to drive himself crazy. Of course that wouldn't happen, though. He was a sucker for self inflicting misery.

He couldn't explain his feelings for Kristina. She flattered him endlessly. Ethan could talk to Kristina so much easier than anyone else in the world, honestly. They understood each other. Kristina was smart, and beautiful. Stubborn, and infuriating as well. She probably felt the same way he did on that one, though.

This was probably a pathetic site to see, he thought to himself as he laid on his bed, and stared up at his ceiling. It was in the middle of the afternoon sometime. He didn't work until late, so he had nothing to do for now. So he laid on his bed, thinking about all of his mistakes. Which he honestly couldn't really hate all that much. He liked where he was right now, and his mistakes, as well as his accomplishments led him here. However, there were a few that were recent. Some that he still replayed over and over in his mind until he frustrated himself. Mistakes that he would wonder about each possible outcome. Would he be right exactly where he was now, if he had made other choices? Probably not.

One that stuck out in his mind was being on the docks with Kristina after her graduation. Even though Michael got in a fight, she seemed to be so happy. Probably thrilled to leave high school in the past. High school was never very good to Kristina, which made Ethan feel bad. It wasn't even her fault, it was her fathers, and her dead ex-boyfriend's fault. Someone who honestly didn't deserve to be anywhere else. Although, that moment wasn't the main thing on his mind. Her leaning in to kiss him was. Instead of kissing her like he originally thought of doing, he panicked and leaned to the side to kiss her cheek. She was the one fresh out of high school, not him. Yet he was still acting like a frightened teenager. Well, that's how Kristina put it, anyway. It wasn't like she was wrong.

Ethan couldn't help but wonder what would be different if he had actually kissed her. Would they have gone out on a date? Would they be together? Hell, that moment on the docks was nearly a month ago. Things could be so different. As in, he wouldn't be in his apartment alone, staring at the ceiling while he thought about this. He wondered if she ever thought about this too. Did she wish that he kissed her, or did she regret leaning in?

Sitting up quickly, he shook his head. He was honestly just going to drive himself crazy with all this thinking, land himself a spot right in shadybrook. There was no point looking back to think about what ifs, and what could have beens. He had to look forward, to think and focus on his what could bes. Then just like that, his phone that was set down on his bedside table vibrated out of place.

Reaching over to pick it up, he saw that the new text message was from Kristina. Smiling a little at his phone, he opened up the message, wondering what it could say. Curious to see if she was still angry with him, or if she understood now. The message said, 'One last call to see if you changed your mind about the party?', and with that, Ethan sighed. He knew he couldn't go with her to this party. He was so back and forth with her, and it wasn't fair. Either he needed to decide to give them a chance, or just cut off all contact. He didn't want to do the latter option, but he was still so unsure about the first.

'Can't make it tonight. Come over to the HS after it's over?' He replied back. It was a little risky, but he wanted to talk things over. Ethan didn't want her to be angry with him.

Just a minute later, Kristina responded with an 'Ok' and a smiley face, like he was used to her doing.

Now he just had to figure out what to do.

**I guess I should a lot of things, huh?**

It was getting later, and the Haunted Star was getting busier. According to her text message from earlier, the party Kristina went to ends around midnight or so, depending on what happens. The Haunted Star closed around two or three in the morning, so he'd just have to go on a break so he could talk to Kristina for a while. He hoped that she was having a good time. Of course, if he agreed to go with her, he would be seeing that for himself. Make sure that she wasn't drinking, or that no one spikes her drink. Great, now he was worried. Kristina was petite, beautiful, and had a trusting nature when it came to her peers. Which was a little surprising, but none the less, she could be a target for someone who wanted to take advantage of a girl tonight.

Ethan sighed and checked the time again. If she wasn't here within the half hour, maybe he'd go find her. She was probably fine, and it was just his paranoia - which was actually something new for him. He rarely got nervous at all, so this new trait of his... he wasn't all that fond of it. Ethan didn't know if he would ever get used to it, or not. Maybe he should just be even more nervous that it's only Kristina that could do that to him.

Soon, Kristina appeared in the casino, and Ethan gave her a smile from behind the bar. She was definitely dressed like she just got back from a party. He was kind of surprised that her mother even let her out of the house, but of course Kristina was quite a smart and resourceful girl. She could be 'spending the night' at a friends, or she could have left the house in another outfit entirely, then changed. Neither of those options would surprise Ethan in the slightest. Maybe she was spending too much time with him. Telling the other bartender that he was going on break, he approached Kristina, gesturing for them to go talk outside on the deck. She was too young to be in here during business hours.

"So how was your party?" Ethan asked as the exited the main floor, and stood out on the deck. It was dark, and they could hear the music from inside, mixed with the sound of crickets. He took a second to observe her outfit more. A short red dress, with black heels. Seems a little hard to want to dance in, but it looked like she was managing. He couldn't imagine, nor did he want too.

Kristina smiled up at him before looking out onto the water. "It was a lot of fun! I had a good time. Too bad you couldn't make it." She told him, with a small nod.

Ethan was silent for just a moment, staring over the water. "Yeah, too bad." His brain had gone completely blank - he had no idea what to say. How was he even going to bring this up? Once he did bring it up, what was he going to say? Ethan literally had all night to think about this, hell he had the past year to think about it. The feelings he had for Kristina... combined with all the circumstances, it scared him. He hadn't been afraid of her father's threats, or of Johnny and the work he did for him, living on the streets, pulling cons... but this... this he was afraid of.

"I met so many interesting people, who didn't judge me for who my father was. I even met this really nice guy, who asked me on a date for tomorrow night!" Kristina said, her smile wide, and beautiful.

His world however, seemed to stop. Someone asked her on a date. He waited too long, and someone got to her first. "Really? Wow, yeah, that's great!" Ethan said, faking enthusiasm and trying to mask his disappointment.

Kristina looked up to Ethan, her smile less wide now, just a small close lipped upturn of her mouth. "Yeah. I was thinking about what you've been telling me... and you're right. We're just better off as friends. I don't know if I'll get over you right away, but maybe this is a start." She said, and Ethan searched her face for any type of sadness. Kristina honestly looked content, and it nearly broke Ethan's heart. He was too late.

"I'm just glad that you're happy." He forced a smile, and from this point on during the night, he wouldn't look at her. He couldn't.

"So why'd you ask me to meet you here, tonight? It was a little surprising when I got your message." Kristina changed the topic, which Ethan was grateful for. His hands gripped the railing of the Haunted Star so tightly that his knuckled turned to a brighter shade of white.

Ethan wasn't a fan of lying to Kristina, but in this case, it was for the best. She was finally taking his stupid advice, and maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe she was better off. "Oh, yeah, I just felt bad for not being able to accompany you to your party. I wanted to see how it went." He lied smoothly, his eyes still on the water below.

He could see her nod out of the corner of his eye, and he sighed as quietly as possibly, to not tip her off about it. "Did you have a good night, too?" She asked him, looking back up at Ethan now, as she was probably wondering why he refused to make eye contact anymore.

"It was decent. Haunted Star was busy as usual." He said simply, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. Instead, it fell back to how it was, since he was looking down at the water.

"That's good." Kristina told him, her voice a little quieter than it had been - like she could sense something was wrong. She was always doing that. "I should probably get changed... then head home. Can I use the bathroom in here for that?" She asked, holding up her bag that probably contained clothes that Alexis Davis would approve of.

Nodding, Ethan turned toward the doors again. "Yeah, you can actually use the back office, so you have more room. I'll make sure no one walks in." He suggested, to which Kristina thanked him for.

Tonight hadn't gone at all like he was hoping.

**I wonder what it's like when your hands stop this shaking**

"What's the matter with you?" Someone asked, looking down at Ethan who was sitting on the ground in front of Kelly's, against the brick wall that was just a few feet away from the door. Ethan recognized the voice to be a good friend of his - Johnny Zacchara.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Ethan asked, although didn't really want an answer from his friend. The friend who told Ethan to go after Kristina, but oh no, Ethan knew what he was doing. He 'knew' it wasn't a good idea.

Johnny laughed, "C'mon stand up." He said, reaching his hand out so Ethan could pull himself up. "What'd you do?" Even Johnny had a suspicion that this was about Kristina. There was no one else in town that made him feel and act like that, he knew that for sure..

Ethan sighed, and took Johnny's hand, helping himself up. Once he stood, he brushed his shirt a little bit, and shrugged. "Waited too long, like everyone had warned."

"So, Kristina."

"Yeah."

Johnny nodded, crossing his arms. He fought the urge to say an 'I told you so'. "You were actually gonna tell her, huh?"

Ethan paused before speaking, not really wanting to talk about it, but Johnny asked, so he would. "Last night, I was planning on it. I didn't know what I was going to say.. but I was still going to tell her."

"Who says it's too late?"

"Kristina's going on a date tonight. She told me that I was right all along, and that she needed to get over me." Ethan took a few steps, but stopped before he started pacing.

Johnny shook his head, turning to follow his friend, as Ethan started walked away. "Ethan, look, if you tell her now, she will drop that date _so_ fast. Trust me." In fact, he was probably right.

Ethan just didn't know if he wanted to do that. This was Kristina's chance to get a great boyfriend, who'd give her everything she wanted. A boyfriend that was in her own age range, someone that both her parents would approve of. Well, at least someone Alexis would approve of... maybe. "Maybe you're right. But I don't want to ruin something for Kristina."

"Are you kidding me? She's wanted you for what, the past year and a half? You wouldn't be ruining anything." Johnny said, trying his best to convince Ethan. Kristina would be happier with him, and from the looks of it, Ethan would be happier with her. Too bad he was probably dealing with the two most stubborn people in the world. It also made him wonder why he always seemed to be in the middle of two other people's business. He certainly didn't plan things that way.

"It's probably for the best." Ethan sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Look, I gotta go. But you call her, alright? Call her." Johnny said, patting Ethan hard on the back before walked off.

Ethan finally spoke up when Johnny was out of earshot, "Yeah. I'll call her." He sighed to himself, before turning and walking the other way.

You know, in his mind, Ethan thought he was the one who was supposed to make girls feel nervous. He was supposed to be the one who game them butterflies, not the other way around. Why did Kristina do this to him? No one girl he had ever met had the same effect on him. It drove him crazy as he tried to think about it, staring down at the cellphone in his right hand. Ethan knew he had to do this. He had to call Kristina, get her to meet him somewhere, and tell her the truth. That he waited too long, and regretted it, but wanted to give them an actual chance. Would she go for that? Or would she keep to her word of 'getting over him'. Johnny seemed pretty convinced that things would work out, however Ethan was a realist in most cases. Sometimes he could be pretty optimistic, but it was real easy to talk about the right thing to do, when it's not your life. When you don't have to deal with the consequences of the fallout. Situations seem to be a lot more simple when you're not directly involved.

Taking in a deep breath, Ethan dialed in Kristina's number - a number he had actually got down memorized. Not that he'd let anyone know, of course. Ethan had waited a while to call, but he figured that she should be home from her date by now.

"Hello?" Kristina answered on the other line, even though her caller ID showed her who it was. She was just a little confused as to why Ethan was calling; not that she minded it.

"Hey... Kristina..." Ethan said in more of a breath, than in his actual voice. His heart was pounding harder than he would have ever expected it too.

Her voice was light and cheery, like it usually was. "What's up, Ethan?" Kristina asked, as she smiled on the other line of the phone.

This was definitely not something that could be said over the phone, even if technically it would be easier. "We need to talk. Are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm not busy. What's going on? This sounds serious." Kristina questioned, her voice now laced with concern.

"It's important, nothing to worry about, but important." Ethan explained the best he could, as he stood up to pace around his apartment.

Kristina was a little less worried than she was just previously, but she was still mildly concerned with whatever was going on. Ethan usually didn't do things like this. "Too important to be said over the phone?"

"Yeah. Where do you want to meet up?" Ethan asked, wanting to go someplace where they could talk in private.

There was a short pause on the phone before Kristina answered him, "I'm home alone at the lake house, if you just want to come over." She offered, and although he couldn't see her, Kristina's eyebrow was raised.

Making such a confession at the very place she lived? It wasn't ideal, but they'd be alone, with little chance for interruption. It would have to do. "Sounds fine. I'll be over in half an hour?" He said, his tone changing for her to realize that his statement was actually a question.

"I'll be here." Kristina said, and Ethan could tell that this had worried her.

Ethan only hoped that this wouldn't end up being a mistake.

**I hope you grow old and I hope that you find somebody nice**

The drive to the lake house was agonizingly slow. Worry, regret, nervousness, and several other unpleasant emotions were present, as his mind raced as fast as his heart did. Traffic could just not move fast enough, as he drove through the streets of Port Charles, on his way to a home he had visited many times before. What was he even going to say? How could be phrase this? 'Sorry I have been kind of leaving you hanging for the past year, but I've decided that we can give this relationship a shot'? That sounds ridiculous, and who knows how Kristina would react? She had just gone on some date with a guy, who could end up being really good for her... but he still had to tell her. Ethan had to tell her now, or maybe it would end up being too late. He just hoped that it wasn't too late already. What if her date went well? What if she really liked this guy, and rejected Ethan? Well it was too late to turn back now.

There he sat, in his car, parked right outside Kristina's home. He felt frozen inside the vehicle, too heavy to lift up his arm to open the car door and force himself over to the porch. With some sort of miraculous burst of courage, Ethan did just that, swiftly making his way to the front door, and with three consecutive knocks, his nervousness went through the roof again. He was never this nervous when he was about to play on con on someone, or steal. Those were based on adrenaline rushes, something he thrived on. This... this not so much.

"Hey... what's going on?" Kristina asked, getting right too the point once she opened the door and allowed him inside. With a few steps in, he ran his fingers through his hair quickly, getting it out of his face. He was beginning to notice that he only did that when he was in an unpleasant situation. Whether frustrating, nerve-wracking, or just upsetting, that's when he seemed to do that little habit of his.

"I really need to tell you something." He admitted, turning to face Kristina, who was obviously really worried.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, when her phone rang on the table just beside them. "Sorry, just one second, hold on." Kristina politely excused herself, grabbing her phone off the table. A small smile appeared on her lips, a smile that Ethan saw. He wasn't sure why, but he was pretty sure he just felt his heart drop down to his stomach. _He_ was supposed to be the one that made her smile like that.

"Hey there." She answered whoever was on the other line, and she held up a finger to Ethan, signalling that the phone call would only be a minute. However, she was smiling throughout that whole minute, and he knew her tone of voice well. She used it to flirt, playful, or not. She used that voice to attempt to get what she wanted. It didn't look like that was Ethan, anymore.

Three or four minutes passed before Kristina hung up the phone. "Sorry about that, that was Peter, my date from just a little while ago." She explained to him, her features that were worried just one second ago, were now just glowing. She looked so happy, and normally Ethan wanted nothing more, but right now... it was like someone stabbed him in his heart. "So what did you want to tell me?" Kristina asked Ethan, leaning against the chair next to her.

"Uh, that can wait until later; how did your date go?" Ethan questioned, but he had a feeling he already knew how it went.

"It went great! Peter is so... he just so genuinely sweet. Nothing like Keifer. He is such a nice guy. I like him a lot." Kristina admitted to Ethan, and he feigned enthusiasm at that news.

"That's great... I'm really happy you found a guy that you like." He blatantly lied, but that was nothing new. Except to Kristina, who he hated lying too. It seemed like lately, he was doing it more often than not.

Kristina was just smiling wide, probably recalling the events of her date. Ethan didn't want to ask about them - he didn't need to know. "The whole time, do you know what I was thinking?"

"What's that?" He asked, his hopes slightly raised.

"The whole time, I was thinking... wow... Ethan was right. I just had to go out and find someone else. You kept telling me that I would meet someone that was so good for me, and I think I actually did." Kristina explained, smiling and looking down at the ground, as if telling Ethan that information was embarrassing.

His hopes on the other hand, all came crashing down. "You should listen to me more often then, huh?" Ethan grinned. Everything that everyone had told him was right. Every damn thing true, he just didn't want to believe any of it.

Kristina let out a small sigh, but it was filled with happiness. "So what was so important that you had to come over here and tell me in person?" She asked, her features slowly becoming more inquisitive, but a hint of a smile still on her face.

"Oh, right, I. You know... it's really not that important. It seemed like a big deal in my head, but on the drive over here, I realized that it's not a big deal."

"Well you still have to tell me! Come on." Kristina grinned, standing up straight and taking a few steps over to Ethan.

"It's ridiculous, honest."

"Ethan!"

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head a little at her insistence. "Fine.. I was just a little worried about how your date went, is all. Now that I know it went great, I can rest easy."

She seemed surprised. "Really?"

With a small nod, the room went quiet for a moment. "I appreciate your concern, Ethan. I really do."

"I know."

More silence. Ethan wanted to know what was on Kristina's mind, and especially, what was going to happen next. When nothing did, he spoke up again, not being able to stay in the same room for much longer. "I better get going."

"Okay... I'll see you around, yeah?"

Ethan nodded, and left the lake house, heading straight for his car, and not looking back.

This night did not go as planned. And neither would the following weeks, as they dragged on slowly, only getting slower as each day passed him by. It was a few weeks later when Ethan went down to Kelly's, sitting down on one of the tables outside. It seemed like lately, there was only one thing on his mind. His mistakes. Well of course that included very, very, many moments in his life. But there was one in particular that he hadn't gotten over. Would he ever? Would Ethan ever accept the fact that he had Kristina for such a long time, only to lose her right when he decided they could have a real chance? That even sounds terrible. When _he_ decided? He took Kristina for granted. Speaking of which, a beautiful brunette spoke up, and caught his attention.

"Hey Ethan!" She beamed, hand in hand with her new boyfriend who gave Ethan an apprehensive smile.

"Hey, Kristina." He replied, mustering up the best smile he could.


End file.
